cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CAWllision 3
CAWllision 3 is a satirical CPV, and is the official sequel to CAWllision 2. Though number 2 and it's own predecessor were intended to be comprised of dream matches between top CAW feds, number 3 takes a different approach, instead opting to poke fun at promotions and CAW owners alike. The event was recorded by Burb and Soundwave47, commentated by BPEZ, and booked by Burb, Soundwave721, and Danny Jackpot. Uploading of CAWllision 3 began on June 16, 2009. It already stirred controversy, with the bout between SCAW Champion Ichigo Kurosaki and Javori Smart being flagged by insulted SCAW fans. The match was reuploaded immediately afterward (and edited), only to once again be flagged by these SCAW fans. History The idea of a third CAWllision event actually was pitched BEFORE the release of CAWllision 2 by Matt Metamorphis of OMG CAW. Upon pitching this idea, Metamorphis was flamed to death by the members of the SMF Forum and was subsequently denied the right to create CAWllision 3 by it's creator, the owner of WEDF. Weeks later, in one of his rant videos that resulted from some of the more controversial moments of the second CAWllision, Jeff Winninger stated that Willywill of ICWO was planning on making a third CAWllision. Willywill was also denied the right to create the event. At last, PORNOMAN of the SMF Forum made a petition for all rights to the CAWllision name to be given to Burb, BPEZ, and Danny Jackpot, with the below stipulations * Jeff Winninger cannot win any matches. * SCAW cannot win any matches. The petition was signed by several members, and ended when the WEDF Owner himself signed the petition, thus giving complete control of the event to the aforementioned three. CAWllision 3 was officially confirmed shortly afterward. Official Match Card Notes *2. Derek evolved into Mercurius and defeated Allan Caesar III using the Hitler Drop *3. Ichigo actually defeated Javori via pinfall, but Javori was declared the winner due to the "SCAW Cannot Win" rule from the CAWllision 3 petition. *5. After the match, Mercurius assaulted his sister and eventually killed her by tearing all the flesh off her face. This match was originally meant to be Mercurius vs his father in a Last Man Standing match. *8. Similarly to the results of Ichigo vs Javori Smart, Ichigo actually won the Battle Royal, but was once again denied victory due to the "SCAW Cannot Win" rule. *9. Match never aired on original Cawllision 3 because it was not commentated, Bpez had to quit after Willywill told his parents, later uploaded by Danny Jackpot uncommentated CAWllision Rumble Statistics Aftermath After being uploaded, CAWllision 3 received praise by the majority of the SMF Forum, and the only CAW fed/fans that seemed to take offense towards it was fans of SCAW, who flagged down the match involving Ichigo Kurosaki. CAWllision 3 was almost completely wiped off the internet as a combined result of the General Dingos Youtube Copyright Claim abuse and Willywill of ICWO calling the police on commentor BPEZ because BPEZ jokingly took credit for the false flagging of ICWO. Most of the matches have since been reuploaded, with the exception of the Battle Royal itself, due to it being lost forever. Trivia * CAWllision 3 won the 2009 SMF Forum Award for Best CPV of the Year, beating out SCAW Blood, Sweat, & Tears 3. SMF Forum Topic SMF Forum Topic w/ videos of the show Category:Multi-CAW Events Category:CAWllision